Alone Together!
by Black Tears Princess
Summary: Draco is in a secret room nobody knows of,but when Hermione goes to the same room will sparks fly in the silence?OMG!I'm sorry this is my first fanfic.R&R,please!


Hermione's P.O.V

They're going out again, with their girlfriends. It's the third night in a row that they've sneaked out which means it is the third night in a row that they've overlooked me sitting by the fire, all alone. I guess I should've known this would happen; I should've seen it coming, we are teenagers, after all. It was only a matter of time before we forgot each other and spent time with our significant others; only I don't have anyone, and they both conveniently do. That's why I sit up by the fire late at nights, all alone.

They're too busy for me now, too busy with a new girl every week, sneaking out in the dead of night to find an empty broom closet to snog in. Funny, though, how they seem to remember about me when there's a Potions paper due, or when the finals come around. They take me for granted, they always have, and I seem to let them.

But it's alright, really, I mean, they'll miss me when I'm dead…

Draco's P.O.V

For some strange reason the dungeons seem colder than usual tonight. Maybe it's the lack of warm people, but then again, we Slytherins are anything but warm.

Crabbe and Goyle are sneaking out with Pansy and Millicent, those walking mountains will surely get caught, but for some strange reason, I stay here at night sitting alone by the fire. Listen to me; I'm not making any sense. I have to get out of here before I'm completely frozen. I cannot sit here wallowing: Malfoys do not wallow. Quickly before I lose the courage, I walked determinedly out of the Slithering Common Room.

I need to go somewhere calming, somewhere where I can think without being interrupted by midnight snogging sessions, and I think I know just the place…

Hermione's P.O.V

The portrait hole swings shut and I'm once again alone. It doesn't make any sense, any of it; I mean I'm not bad looking. I'm quite attractive, if I do say so myself. But no one notices. Everyone's too busy asking for Herbology answers or Transfiguration lessons to notice. If only they'd just stop and take a moment to look at me. Not the person I came here as, but as in the me, as in who I am now. That's all that matters, isn't it; the here and the now?

They'd notice how deep my eyes are; rich and velvety. My hair, now tamed and flowing gently down my back ending in silky curls. They would notice that I've changed. Listen to me! I sound like a self-pitying, wallowing teenage girl!

I have to get out of here before I drown in my sorrows; alright, perhaps that was a little too dramatic, but I do need to leave this bloody room before I blast into smithereens. I need to go somewhere calming, somewhere where I can think without being interrupted by midnight snogging sessions and I think I know just the place…

Before I lose the ambition, I walk out the Gryffindor Common Room, down the hall, up two flights of stairs, and finally two corridors later; I stop in front of a room that I only know of.

'Get a grip, Granger'I tell myself as I try to control my shivering and successfully, suppress my childish tears' It's alright, really, they'll miss when I'm dead….'

Without a second thought, I walk into the room, only to find it occupied by a certain silver-haired Slytherin…

Draco's P.O.V

I turn as I hear the door being opened and I'm graced with the sight of Granger, standing in a fluttery, silver-night, slinky nightgown with an owl-eyed look of surprise. A strong, unyielding silence covers the room as she continues to stand there, silhouetted in the light of the full moon. For a Mudblood, Granger was beautiful; s a matter of fact, he was beautiful for anyone. Quite appealing to the eye, or at least mine.

She has changed the past seven years at school and it was for the better. I bet Potty and Weasel hasn't even noticed; I bet they never took a glance to notice at what they have here. Then again those bastards wouldn't even notice if I switched their girlfriends, as long as they had someone to snog, everything is fine and dandy.

I think she's surprised at finding me here, she probably thought that she only knew of this room, as did I. The silence seems to be heavier with an unidentifiable emotion. She looks sad weighted down for some reason; bloody hell I knew that feeling. Quickly I scan my mind for some arrogant and harsh insult to hurl at her but to my utter bemusement, I come up with nothing.

It was getting much harder to harass her; the sad and loneliness gaze is all too familiar, causing her pierce the cold armor around my heart. Slowly I begin to thaw, something that never happened before, until now. I find that I don't wish her to feel the seclusion I do; I don't want her to be sad. Without knowing what else to do so I slide over upon the desk I'm sitting on, silently offering the comfort of my presence…

Hermione's POV.

Understanding, that was the only word that could have been used as I watched Malfoy move over, inviting me to sit with him. It was also the only word to describe the thick silence. It felt weird; this knowing silence, but it comforted me better than any words could have. I needed the comfort, yearned for the understanding. Belatedly, I realized that Malfoy was offering these things to me; in a strange way, I needed Malfoy.

Slowly, and, at first, awkwardly; I went to him, sitting stiffly beside him. I watched him from the corner of my eye, noting that he had changed during our last years here. It was no big secret that Malfoy was sexy. What, with his dashing looks and air of mystery, he was giving Harry and Ron a run for their money. But there was something more; something he tried to hide, but I couldn't make it out.

Malfoy was lonely, though he hid it well, I could still see it behind those misty, silver eyes. For the first time of my life at Hogwarts, I thought of something I never thought before: maybe Malfoy understood the loneliness that I felt. Maybe, just possibly, he and I were meant to be alone, together. I shiver at this premonition.

Draco's POV.

I can tell she's staring at me, but wisely I don't remark. I'm not a hypocrite: I wasn't going to snap at her for same thing I was. She gave the smallest of shivers, making frown slightly. Perhaps she was cold; not too hard to imagine, given her current attire. Reflexively, I slip my arm around her waist, enfolding her in the heat she had awakened within me. To my utter surprise, and yes, delight, she did not protest. Instead, she seemed to sigh into my embrace, lightly resting her head in the hollow of my shoulder, as if it were the most natural thing to do.

I couldn't help noticing how perfectly she fit into my arms, like that was were she belonged. It felt right and I didn't want to let this feeling go, I didn't want her to go and it seemed she wasn't in any hurry to leave this anytime soon. All of these emotions, understandings and realization had occurred in this charged silence. In the space of a few heartbeats, Hermione Granger had forever changed my life, without uttering a single word. She'll never get rid of me now; not after awakening a part of me that I had long thought was dead. She sighed again, and, to my greatest pleasure, snuggled closer to me.

Resting my cheek on top of her head, I finally realize that she and I were meant to be alone… together. It was time to break this silent spell that had befallen us; it was time for the song to end. I don't know why this thought came to me, but in a twisted way, it was the most comforting thing that I could conceive at that moment…

Hermione POV.

I loved being in his arms, I felt safe; I felt home.

"Hermione"he tested the silence. I leaned out of the embrace to gaze into his warm eyes. A lump rises in my throat as I realize; that warmth was for me. Sensing he was going to continue, I smiled softly at him.

"It will be alright, really, I mean when we're dead…"Draco didn't know this

, But those true words comforted me like nothing else had that night.


End file.
